ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Raise III
Experience Point Loss with Raise I, II, & III by Level With this you will clearly see that it is starting at 50 not 51 that you loss less XP with RII an RIII. Therefor it should go back to the way it was before saying "less than 50" rather than "50 or below". --Nynaeve 07:59, 15 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Not only does this site say that level 50 recieves less loss, but I have in the past years raised my friends that have been exactly 50 and they recieved less of a loss when I raised them. Maybe you didnt realize exactly how much XP you had when you died, but I assure that my BST friend can attest to how much XP he saved when I was helping him with his AF when he hit 50 and died repeatedly. So I really don't know. If others want to test the theory out that you now need to be 51, I urge you to. I will at some point find some people that are level 50 and get them to die just so I can RIII and II them to see what the exact loss is. People usually will do anything for gil. But I don't think it should be changed because one person had a different experience when so many other things state the oppisite. I think we need to wait and test it out. --Nynaeve 08:33, 15 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Has anyone done more testing to confirm whether the minimum level to receive the RII + RIII savings is Lv50 or Lv51? I have been trying to find sources but it appears not many people are willing to die to test this out, heh. More sites with conflicting data can be found at: FFXI OGaming Experience Chart Nephilim LS Exp Explanation JP Reference Site#1 JP FFXI Wiki Some of those charts the websites have tried to keep up to date, some are outdated and don't include changes implemented with the 4/21/2005 update and 7/25/2006 update. Incidentally the Iluvitar site's chart is really really outdated, and doesn't include the 8% exp loss for Lv25+ change, so in general I hesitate to call that chart or any of the other charts I found sufficient reference data to say one way or another whether it is truly Lv50 or Lv51. What we need are volunteers to do extensive testing. And by extensive I mean we need reports from a lot of different people who have performed multiple RaiseIIs or RaiseIIIs on Lv50s. Unfortunately, none of us are going to be satisfied going by one or two people's experiences, so that is why we need a lot of testers. :\ --Briela 16:05, 4 January 2007 (EST) ---- Please see Raise II Discussion --Nynaeve 23:00, 4 January 2007 (EST) ---- *Now I have tested these on my friend Xefear when he started R2 and R3 worked on him from level 4 on it is just that the %'s are so close that you end up with like 20 more exp returned from r1 to r3 at those really low levels. ---- Isn't the HP you get back from a pixie raise 50% not 100%? I'm fairly sure that note is wrong. Orenwald 07:35, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ---- A Crystalline Prophecy coffer, I just got one of these. Anyone else? --Comic collectr 22:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC)